Someone call the pizza boy?
by XFire22
Summary: sub sequel to:You did what with the paper boy!. Lea/OC.


"Lea, are you sure your gonna be alright?"

"Yes beautiful. I'm gonna be just fine"

"You really sure? you checked the address and everything?"

"Babe. Really. You don't have to worry 'bout me so much"

"I know I know..."

Desi sighed, as she watched Lea add on his black jacket and grab the car keys.

"Just don't be gone for to long okay?"

Lea smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer towards him.

"I won't be gone long beautiful. I promise I'll be back before ya know it!"

"Mmm...You better. Or I'll give you another lecture!"

Lea laughed, as he thought about the last time he signed up for a job. He nearly got kidnapped by crazy weird fangirls! and  
stars from above only know what would have happened to him then...He probably would've never saw Desirae ever again. And  
that thought didn't sit well with him. Desi smiled, and softly poked his nose. Lea smirked, and grabbed her hand while

nuzzling his face into it. Desi placed her other hand on Leas face and gently brought her lips towards his. Lea slipped his  
hands down to her back, and softly started rubbing it. Desi moaned in pleasure, as she slipped her own hands down to  
his chest. She stood on her toes, as she deepened the kiss by pushing herself up against him. Lea moaned back in

response. He started roaming his hands under her clothes, but before he could go farther then that, Desi broke there lips  
apart and gently rubbed his cheek.

"Now Lea. If you start that, you know your gonna be late for the delivery"

Lea moaned in disappointment. He really didn't want to go delivering pizza at 9:00 PM right now...Actually, he'd rather just  
stay home with Desi. Lea tried bringing her into another lip lock, but she blocked his face by placing her hand right infront  
of him. He smirked, and licked her hand. Which caused Desi to gasp in surprise.

"Lea! do you wanna get fired again? you really need to start sticking to your jobs..."

"I am sticking to my job...Being with you"

Desi rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways at his cheesy romantic comment. She removed her hand and gently peaked him  
on the lips, as she slipped out from under his arms.

"The sooner you get back, the sooner we can continue!"

Lea smirked again, and turned around as he opened the door and shouted back.

"Good thing I won't be gone long then!"

"Oh! wait! Lea!"

Before Lea closed the door, he turned his head back just in time to get another sweet passionate kiss from Desi as she  
crashed her lips directly into his.

"Be careful...Alright?"

Lea couldn't help but keep smirking, as she whispered those warm words into his ear. It sent a shiver down his spine, as he  
kissed her cheek and dragged them up towards her own ear.

"I will. I promise"

He gave her one last smile, and headed out the door. Desi sighed again, and peeked out the window as she watched Lea  
head out through the driveway. She waved good bye, and he waved back, before he drove out into the dark night.

**|Fast Forward|**

Lea was beginning to get frustrated. The house he was supposed to go to was in some crazy neighborhood that he felt  
rather lost in. He kept checking the directions that were written down on paper, but everytime he tried to follow them, he got  
even more lost.

'Great...Just great. I'm lost in some unknown neighborhood with no idea where the hell I am, and its already been an hour.  
Guess I'll be getting that lecture afterall...'

Lea sighed, as he thought about how angry Desi was gonna be once he got back. It was now 9:54 PM. Personally, to Lea,  
it felt longer. He left his cell back at home again, because he thought he was not gonna need it. Big mistake. He did one  
more lap around the neighborhood, and could have sworn he'd been here before...He quickly dismissed the thought though,

after he sighted the big dark looking house, which just so happened to be his target. Lea slightly gulped, as he pulled into  
there driveway, and got out of the car. Part of him could have sworn he saw one of the brushes move, but he shook it off  
and grabbed the pizzas as he headed on towards the big looking door. He ringed the doorbell once he got there, and

waited in patiently for someone to answer. He started tapping his foot on the ground, after about 20 seconds went by.  
Lea was starting to get very annoyed with all this crap. And he could have sworn he saw another brush move again. He was  
about to just leave, when the door suddenly started opening. He quickly turned back, and wore the most nicest smile he  
could give at the moment.

"Yo, someone order pizz-what the puck?"

"Hey cutie! miss me?"

Lea felt like his heart stopped. And his eyes popped out from there sockets. There infront of him, stood the same scary looking  
girl who had tried to kidnap him not to long ago. Lea quickly dropped the pizzas, and started running towards his car.

"Tch! I don't think so! not this time! now girls!"

Lea felt like he was gonna have an heart attack. Out of nowhere, at least over 10 girls, suddenly jumped out from the  
brushes and tried roping him with there rope. Lea screamed, and barely rolled past one of them who tried tackling him. He  
quickly pulled the car door open, and wasted no time in pressing down on the gas petal as the car suddenly started

speeding up. He almost crashed right into the garage, but he quickly hit the breaks and put the car into reverse and started  
speeding down the road once he was on it. One of the girls, who had somehow managed to jump on the car, laid her face  
right on the front window. Lea screamed again, and turned the car so hard, the girl went flying right off. He didn't dare stop

to look back. He didn't even slow down the gas as he kept speeding on the road. All he wanted right now, was to get back  
home and never leave his house. Not without protection gear anyways. He didn't really think about cops pulling him over  
for passing the speed limit. But personally, Lea didn't care about anything right now. His goal was to get home, and stay  
home. And no cop, or crazy weird fangirl, was gonna stop him.

**|Fast Forward|**

Lea finally made it back home, and he was thankful he didn't run into any cops...Or crazy weird fangirls. He got out of the  
car, and dragged his tired legs towards the door. Once he opened it, it didn't take long for him to hear Desi voice.

"Where the hell have you been?"

'Crap...Here it comes'

Lea braced himself for the lecture he knew he would be getting. But instead, he was surprised to feel two slender arms wrap  
around his neck, as a pair of warm sweet lips suddenly crashed right into his. His eyes popped open from the impact, and  
he couldn't help but leave his mouth hanging open from surprise. He felt her tongue immediately slip inside his mouth, as

her hands slid down to his chest. She tasted like cinnamon, and Lea couldn't help but moan back in response, as he responded  
and wrapped his arms around her waist. There lips danced like that for awhile, before Desi gently broke the kiss and nuzzled  
her face into Leas neck.

"I was worried sick about you...I almost called the police for a search party..."

"Heh heh...Really babe? a search party? I was only gone for a hour"

"Yeah well...Anything can happen during an hour"

'Hmm. Your tellin me...'

Lea couldn't but think about the events that just happened. He went out to deliver pizza in some neighborhood he got lost in,  
then he ran into the same scary girl who tried to kidnap him twice, and he could have gotten a ticket if the cops would've  
caught him breaking the speed limit. All this crap in one night. Lea wasn't to sure if he ever wanted to leave his house again.

"Did you deliver the pizza?"

"Uh...Yes. And no"

"What do you mean "yes and no"? Lea, you gotta start keeping some of these jobs...You might get fired again"

"At least I have one job I won't get fired from"

"Oh? and whats that?"

"Being with you. Get it memorized"

Desi smiled, and gently brought her lips back to Leas. Lea smiled back, and immediately started kissing her back as he  
lifted her up and began walking towards there room.

"I believe we have some unfinished business to take care of..."

He whispered those words into her ear, as she smirked and started kissing his neck.

"Haha! hey now! don't start without me!"

Lea laughed, as he carried her away into there room, and closed the door. He didn't really want to worry her about the whole  
fangirl thing, so he decided to keep to himself. For now anyways. He stayed as the pizza boy. But made another small note  
to himself that he wasn't going to deliver pizzas past 7 o'clock. He never really did like leaving his house after dark. And on  
occasions like this, he made sure he never would again.


End file.
